Star Sunstone (DU)
Appearance Star Sunstone has light red-orange skin. His hair is amber orange and is brushed back, away from his face. His hair is still roughly messy, and his bangs sweep in an opposite way than the rest of his hair. He has bright orange sparkling eyes. He has several freckles dotted across his face, as well as his shoulders and arms. However, these freckles are covered by his outfit. He wears a long-tailed burgundy coat that has a sun imprinted on its right tail, to match with Star Moonstone's moon on her skirt. His gem is a cirle and is non-faceted so that it showcases a bright white 4-point star. It is on his chest, matching Star Moonstone's gem placement. He wears a simple orange T-shirt under his jacket. He wears a brown belt with a silver buckle. He wears black dress pants and red sneakers that have white accents. He wears dark gery gloves to protect his hands so that he doesn't overheat anything. Personality Star Sunstone is a serious gem. He is very reluctant to try new things, and he is most likely to never wear the rose-tinted shades. He looks at everything very objectively and the suspension of disbelief is all null and void to him. He isn't flustered easily unless he is called out where he is weak; then, he immediately gets upset and begins to rethink his actions. Only then would he genuinely apoligize to someone; only when he knows that a conflict was his fault. In any other situation, he is quick to blame the other. However, around Star Moonstone, he seems to be a bit softer and kinder to everyone; this is because of his and Star Moonstone's romantic relationship. Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone's breakup As of "Our House," Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone are no longer in a relationship after she called him out for being abusive to her. = Weapons and Abilities Star Sunstone has standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, weapon summoning, and superhuman strength and durability. Abilities Hot to the touch Star Sunstone wears dark grey heat-resistant gloves. This keeps him from uncontrollably using another ability of his. Star Sunstone is able to heat things up rapidly by simply holding his hands to it. This helps in some aspects, whether in combat or in the kitchen. Oven mitts are not needed in the temple because of Star Sunstone, and he is able to melt metal into liquid on command. However, this power of his is very draining, thus he wears the gloves to prevent it from happening uncontrollably, for this ability of his often triggers itself without command. Weapon Star Sunstone's weapon is a chain. Simply a chain. With this chain, he often fights without gloves so that he may use his abilities to heat up the chain to cause more damage to the opponent. He uses it like a whip and is able to yank enemies and hang them. He also uses the chain with his gloves on, as a simple whip or chain. You never know when you'll need a chain! Backstory Star Sunstone shares the same backstory with the rest of the Supern*va clan. He was naturally born, rather than in a Kindergarten. Then, he was trained with Homeworld to become a high-class warrior, as well as the rest of the Supern*va clan. They were all weaponized for the Gem war that took place several years later. During the war, the Supern*va clan had listened to Rose Quartz. However, they remained faithful to Homeworld. Fifty years later, Homeworld invaded planet Barun. They fought against what little civilization that Barun had, and devasted them. They had wiped out the civilization, and that's when the Opal clan made their own rebellion. The leader of the trio, Dragon's Breath Opal, made the same point that Rose Quartz did several decades ago. This time, Star Sunstone listened, as well as what the future Supern*va clan would be. They all sided with Dragon's Breath Opal and attacked Homeworld back onto their planet. Star Sunstone and Star Diopside then destroyed all of the warp pads to Barun as well at its Galaxy warp, somewhat trapping the Supern*va clan on Barun. A decade after this happened, Dragon's Breath Opal had died from a mishap that had happened in the temple. She was feeding her pet magenta serpent, Jorgmander, when it attacked her with no reason. It had bit her directly on her gem, shattering it and killing her. The death of Supern*va's leader devestated Star Sunstone. He felt responsible for not being there when it happened and being unable to save her. He set Jorgmander free, back into the wild. Fire Opal and Black Opal died a decade later during a mission, and then Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone took the leader role of the Supern*va clan. Relationships Star Moonstone He deeply loves and cares about Star Moonstone. She and he fight side by side nine times out of ten, and they argue over stupid things. He simply states: "If you antagonize each other a little bit all of the time, then you'll never actually get into a real argument." In "Fire and Ice," Star Sunstone practically saved Star Moonstone's life, fearing that her fate would be the same as Dragon's Breath Opal's death. He slayed the serpent to prevent it from happening, and carried her home. Star Sunstone is fairly abusive to Star Moonstone physically and verbally at times. He takes her for granted nine times out of ten. As of "Our House," the two are no longer in a romantic relationship. Star Rose Quartz Star Rose Quartz and Star Sunstone have a very close friendship. She gives Star Sunstone motherly advice, as well as Star Lemon Quartz. In "Fire and Ice," this is proven for when SRQ and SLQ comforted him about Star Moonstone's irresponsibility. She was also quick to help him in "Fire and Ice" when she ran out, ready to help him slay the rainbow serpent. Star Lemon Quartz Star Lemon Quartz, as well as Star Rose Quartz, act as mother figures of a sort over Star Sunstone. She shares advice with him, and her thoughts. She cares deeply about him, calling him "'Hun" in casual conversation. She was also quick to help him in "Fire and Ice" when she ran out, ready to help him slay the rainbow serpent. Star Ruby Star Sunstone and Star Ruby don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Sunstone spends more time with the higher-ranking gems, SLQ and SRQ. Star Moonstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the lower ranking gems. However, Star Ruby and Star Sunstone only ever really talk business; the only thing they have in common is that they're dudes helping dudes in romantic relationships. Star Sapphire Star Sunstone and Star Sapphire don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Sunstone spends more time with the higher-ranking gems, SLQ and SRQ. Star Moonstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the lower ranking gems. However, Star Sunstone and Star Sapphire only ever really talk business. They don't have much in common. Star Garnet Star Sunstone and Star Garnet don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Sunstone spends more time with the higher-ranking gems, SLQ and SRQ. Star Moonstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the lower ranking gems. However, Star Garnet and Star Sunstone only ever really talk business. They're known to frequently disagree with each other, however. Star Diopside Star Sunstone and Star Diopside don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Sunstone spends more time with the higher-ranking gems, SLQ and SRQ. Star Moonstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the lower ranking gems. However, Star Diopside and Star Sunstone only ever really talk business. However, in "Fire and Ice," Star Sunstone seems to almost be worried that Star Diopside and Star Moonstone might be in an affair, shen he watched Star Moonstone leave to go search for Star Diopside. Trivia * Star Sunstone is surprisingly grumpy, in contrast to how Star Moonstone is surprisingly cheery. * Star Sunstone is slightly based off of the Homestuck character, Dirk Strider. * Although Star Sunstone is the first character to appear in Supern*va, he was the last one to be designed. He, Star Diopside, and Star Moonstone were all added to the series at the last minute for a larger character cast.